


Para dizer que te amo

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: First Kiss, Love Letters, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2154945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack está cansado de receber cartas na língua dos antigos de Daniel, e pede a ajuda de Jacob para as traduzir. O resultado é bem diferente do esperado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Para dizer que te amo

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [To say I love you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2155011) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime)



Começou como uma brincadeira, mais uma provocação entre eles. Ou Jack achava que era isso que significavam as mensagens que Daniel seguia mandando para ele. De pequenos bilhetes a cartas, Daniel mandava ao menos um par de mensagens escritas na língua dos antigos por dia. É claro que Jack havia tentando decifrar cada um deles, mas Daniel era o maior especialista na língua que havia no planeta, e possivelmente na galáxia se desconsiderassem os próprios antigos. E Daniel foi cuidadoso o bastante para deixar suas notas longe do alcance do coronel. O único jeito que teria de traduzir aquilo seria pedir pelas notas de Daniel ou pedir a ajuda de um de seus assistentes, e de modo algum Jack daria o braço a torcer.

 

A verdade era que Jack era muito mais inteligente do que fingia ser, mas não o bastante para decifrar mensagens escritas por um especialista sem qualquer tipo de pista. Então por semanas fingiu que estava ignorando o que Daniel estava fazendo, até encontrar uma oportunidade de pedir a ajuda de alguém sem que o linguista soubesse. E a oportunidade finalmente havia se apresentado na forma de Jacob Carter, que havia vindo visitar Sam e aceitou ajudar Jack. Estavam sentados em um ponto isolado da cafeteria enquanto Jacob analisava atentamente a pilha de papeis que Jack lhe havia entregue.

 

“Jack, eu avisei que o meu conhecido da língua dos antigos, assim como o de Selmak, é bastante limitado. Não posso traduzir mais do que algumas palavras soltas, ou ter uma noção geral de mais do que uma ou duas frases.” Declarou hesitante.

 

“Tudo bem, qualquer coisa que você possa me dizer que eu possa esfregar na cara do Daniel já ajuda.” Disse esfregando as mãos em antecipação.

 

“Hm, você disse que Daniel escreveu isso para você? O mesmo Dr. Daniel Jackson que eu conheço?” Perguntou cautelosamente, como se houvesse algo que estava escondendo.

 

“Não, outro Dr. Daniel Jackson que também é um especialista nos antigos e tem um senso de humor questionável. Qual é o problema, Jacob?”

 

Jacob parou por um momento, ponderando sobre o que deveria fazer. A menos que tivesse errado terrivelmente na tradução, estava velho demais para lidar com isso.

 

“Você realmente deveria falar com o Dr. Jackson sobre isso.”

 

“Não posso perguntar para ele o que significa! Isso seria admitir derrota. Vamos lá, Jacob. Qual é o problema? O que diabos Daniel escreveu que você não quer me dizer?”

 

“Realmente não sei tudo isso sobre a língua dos antigos, só tenho uma vaga ideia do que algumas dessas mensagens significam, e em outras não compreendo uma palavra. Você deveria falar com o Dr. Jackson sobre isso, talvez fora da base.”

 

Agora Jack estava começando a ficar preocupado. O que Daniel poderia ter escrito que havia deixado Jacob assim? Era só uma brincadeira, não era? Pensou por um momento que talvez não quisesse saber, mas a curiosidade foi mais forte. E não poderia ser nada tão ruim, poderia?

 

“É do Daniel que estamos falando, o que ele pode ter escrito que é tão ruim?”

 

Jacob esfregou os olhos. Definitivamente estava velho demais para isso. Ter que usar os conhecimentos de Selmak para traduzir o conteúdo daquelas mensagens era absurdo, mas Jack não pararia enquanto não soubesse, então era melhor dizer logo para ele.

 

“Essa carta aqui tem algumas metáforas bem interessantes, todas sobre a ideia de lar.” Disse segurando uma das cartas, e pegando outra, continuou. “Essa aqui explora de novo a ideia de lar, mas de forma um pouco mais concreta, algo sobre um estudioso que encontrou seu lar com um guerreiro.”

 

Jack franziu o cenho. Estudioso e um guerreiro? Daniel não poderia estar escrevendo sobre...

 

“Essa parecer ser uma declaração de amor, de novo tratando de um estudioso e um guerreiro.” Continuou Jacob, interrompendo a linha de pensamento de Jack. “Várias delas seguem a mesma linha, alguns dos bilhetes dizem simplesmente ‘eu te amo’.” Jacob limpou a garganta. “E essa... não consigo entender a maioria das palavras, mas essa aqui... essa aqui é definitivamente ‘copular’.”

 

Jack engasgou com seu café. “Você disse...?”

 

“Eu sugiro que você finja que nunca me perguntou sobre essas cartas e fale com o Dr. Jackson sobre isso.”

 

Jack agradeceu entre os dentes e pegou as cartas, amassando-as entre os dedos pela falta de cuidado. Seu sangue fervia. Precisava encontrar Daniel.

 

\-----

 

Daniel estava trabalhando no seu escritório, como quase sempre fazia quando não estava em uma missão. Quando Jack abriu a porta violentamente e a trancou atrás de si, Daniel franziu o cenho, estranhando o comportamento. “Jack...?”

 

“Eu desativei as câmeras dessa sala, e elas vão ficar assim até o sistema reiniciar à meia-noite.” Declarou Jack aproximando-se agressivamente.

 

Daniel praticamente pulou da cadeira, colocando a mesa entre eles. “Jack, o que está acontecendo?”

 

Jack jogou as cartas no chão, e Daniel as reconheceu imediatamente. Duas opções, ou Jack estava cansado da brincadeira, ou havia descoberto o que estava escrito.

 

“Falei com Jacob hoje, sobre as suas cartas.”

 

“Oh, você mostrou para o Jacob? Por que você faria isso?” Perguntou apavorado.

 

“Ele me disse algumas coisas interessantes sobre o que você escreveu. Quer uma chance de se explicar?”

 

A segunda opção, então. Daniel considerou por um momento suas chances de conseguir passar por Jack e fugir, mas entre ele e a porta estavam a mesa e Jack. Ponderou também se seria possível chamar por ajuda, mas as paredes eram grossas e seu escritório, isolado. O que quer que acontecesse teria de enfrentar. “Eu posso explicar.”

 

“Estou ouvindo.”

 

“Era só uma brincadeira, eu juro! Só achei que seria engraçado, já que você tem o gene dos antigos. Só uma piada, só isso, nem prestei atenção no que estava escrevendo, foi só...”

 

Jack esticou o braço e o agarrou, fechando o punho na sua camisa com força o bastante para lhe dar o apoio necessário para o fazer dar a volta na mesa.

 

“Tente de novo.”

 

“Hm, eu estava copiando arquivos que podiam estar no depositório dos antigos numa tentativa de despertar alguma memória latente.”

 

Jack o empurrou em direção à parede, lentamente, mas com força demais para que pudesse escapar. “Resposta errada.”

 

“É um jogo de palavras e se você ler de cabeça para baixo significa outra coisa?” Nem ele acreditaria em si mesmo, então não entendia porque Jack estava lhe dando mais corda para se enforcar.

 

Jack bateu a palma na parede ao lado da cabeça de Daniel e a deixou ali. “Última chance.”

 

Daniel estava apavorado. Ou melhor dizendo, racionalmente estava apavorado. Tentou repetir para si mesmo que Jack estava prestes a lhe espancar, mas seu corpo parecia querer interpretar as coisas de maneira diferente. Ou isso ou ele tinha acabado de descobrir que tinha uma tara por perigo. Iria apanhar e seria expulso da equipe SG-1, e o que parecia pior, teria de suportar o desprezo de Jack. “Eu sinto muito.” Disse em tom quase inaudível.

 

“É bom mesmo você sentir. Jacob traduziu isso para mim. Você me fez saber disso pelo Jacob.” Raiva transbordava em sua voz, então Daniel achou que era melhor não dizer que ele não tinha feito ele mostrar as cartas para Jacob.

 

“Jack, eu juro que isso não vai afetar a minha performance no time, posso ser profissional e...” Precisava tentar salvar o que pudesse, não suportaria perder SG-1.

 

“Oh Daniel, nós já passamos muito do ponto em que você estava sendo profissional. Foi em algum momento antes de você começar a me mandar cartas de amor na língua dos antigos.” Jack o agarrou com as duas mãos agora, forçando-o contra a parede. Daniel fechou os olhos, se preparando para o impacto. Com alguma sorte isso terminaria logo, com mais sorte ainda poderia ter uma concussão e talvez até amnésia.

 

Só que o impacto foi bem diferente do que imaginava. Abriu os olhos para confirmar o que suspeitava, que só podia ser batido a cabeça com tanta força que estava alucinando. Era a única explicação que conseguia imaginar para os lábios quentes de Jack contra os seus. Piscou várias vezes tentando determinar se aquilo podia estar mesmo acontecendo, e quando o seu cérebro finalmente aceitou aquela como sendo a realidade, Jack estava se afastando decepcionado. Sem o suporte dado pelas mãos de Jack, Daniel escorregou para o chão.

 

“Wow, era de se pensar que depois de escrever tudo aquilo o mínimo que você faria seria retribuir um beijo.” Havia um tom de dor em sua voz, e ele parecia não saber o que fazer consigo mesmo.

 

Daniel parecia ter esquecido a língua inglesa. Repetiu as palavras de Jack dezenas de vezes na sua mente, mas não conseguia as entender. Precisou de toda a sua concentração para responder. “Você me pegou de surpresa.”

 

Jack se agachou no chão na sua frente. “Então dessa vez eu vou ser mais claro.” Disse passando a mão carinhosamente em seus cabelos e o puxando para frente pela cintura. “Daniel, eu vou te beijar.”

 

Foi o que ele fez. E se o cérebro de Daniel parecia ainda ter dificuldades de processar o que estava acontecendo, dessa vez seu corpo reagiu automaticamente, agarrando-se a Jack como se sua vida dependesse disso.

 

“Essa era a reação que estava esperando.” Disse Jack se levantando.

 

A parte de Daniel que ainda duvidava de seu valor postulou mil hipóteses: Jack o estava provocando, queria confirmação antes de o atacar, queria que estivesse humilhado. Mas abandonou todas elas, Jack não era assim, não faria isso.

 

“Você me deixou em uma situação muito complicada. Se você quiser reparar isso, venha na minha casa hoje de noite. Vou fazer aquela torta que você gosta.”

 

Já estava quase abrindo a porta quando Daniel se recuperou do choque. “O que?” Foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer enquanto se levantava.

 

“Não se preocupe, não vou te obrigar a fazer nada. Mas nós precisamos conversar sobre isso, você e eu. Se vamos fazer isso funcionar sem desfazer a equipe. E se você quiser fazer alguma coisa enquanto estiver lá, também podemos discutir isso.”

 

“Então você não... eu achei que você estivesse furioso comigo.”

 

“É claro que eu estou, nunca mais vou conseguir olhar Jacob nos olhos, mas acho que já me acostumei que amar você significa aguentar alguns comportamentos irritantes.”

 

Daniel corou ao ouvir as palavras de Jack. “Desculpa por isso, eu acho que precisava dizer o que sentia, mas não podia arriscar que você soubesse.” Disse baixando os olhos.

 

Jack se aproximou novamente, erguendo o queixo de Daniel gentilmente com uma mão. “Da próxima vez, tente inglês. Adoraria ouvir tudo o que você tem para dizer.” Dessa vez o beijou suavemente, e novamente se preparou para sair. Já estava com a mão na maçaneta quando se virou com um sorriso maroto e completou. “Principalmente aquela última carta, Jacob disse alguma coisa sobre copular?”


End file.
